Please! Don't Call Me Dobe!
by Haru no Yuuchan999
Summary: "Sudah kubilangkan? Aku tidak membencimu. Malah sebaliknya. Aku menyukaimu, Salah! Bahkan, aku sangat mencintaimu."  SasuNaru! RnR please!


**Yuuhhuuuwww! Minna-san! Yuu datang lagi dengan fic GAJE bin ANCUR. Fic Shonen-ai pertama Yuu lho! *nebar bunga* maklummi saja ya kalo banyak kekurangan. Yuu masih taraf belajar nih ^.^a maaf mengecewakan *bungkuk-bungkuk* happy reading minna-san! **

**Disclaimer:**

**NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title:**

**Please! Don't Call Me Dobe!**

**Genre:**

**Romance *mungkin?***

**Rate:**

**T**

**Pairing:**

**SasuNaru**

**Warning:**

**BOY LOVE BOY**

**OOC tingkat tinggi****, ****Gaje****, ****Ngebosenin,****EYD sangat ancur****, ****Typo (s)****, ****nggak menarik****, ****MINIM DESKRIPSI**** dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini.**

"**Don't Like Don't Read!"**

**

* * *

**

**~Yuuchan no haru999~**

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan kata '_dobe'_!" seru Naruto tepat di depan telinga Sasuke.

"Tidak akan." jawab Sasuke datar sambil melangkah menuju bangku taman.

Yup! Mereka berdua sekarang sedang menghabisakan waktu libur di taman bermain. Warna jingga memenuhi langit. Yeah! Sekarang memang sudah mulai sore, mulai gelap tepatnya dan taman bermain ini buka sampai jam sepuluh malam.

"Kau itu kenapa sih! Atau jangan-jangan kau tak bisa menyebutkan kata NARUTO? Coba ikuti aku, NA-RU-TO" ucap Naruto kesal sambil memberikan penekan pada kaliamat yang diejanya. Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke sehingga Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan mereka saling berhadapan.

Awalnya dia tidak mempermasalahkan julukan barunya itu. tapi lama-kelaman dia jenuh juga saat mendengar kata '_Dobe'. _ Sebuah kata panggilan yang sering keluar dari mulut sahabatnya ini. Uchiha Sasuke.

"_DO-BE"_ ucap Sasuke.

"_TEME! TEME! DASAR TEME BERENGSEK! CAPANTATAYAM!" _ teriak Naruto sehingga membuat beberapa orang yang sedang duduk-duduk di taman itu menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Keheranan.

"CK! Dasar _dobe._ Sekali_ dobe _tetap saja _dobe."_ kali ini Sasuke hanya bergumam kecil. Tapi gumaman itu terdengar jelas malalui telinga Naruto.

"Apa kau membenciku, _teme?_" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto terperangah.

"A-apa maksud kata 'Hn' mu itu _teme? _bicaralah yang jelas!" seru Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak membencimu. Malah sebaliknya" jawab Sasuke sambil memandangi langit.

"Kalau kau tidak membenciku. Berhentilah memanggilku dengan kata '_dobe'! _aku masih punya nama _teme! _namaku UZUMAKI NARUTO! Atau kau sudah melupakan namaku? Kau pasti membenciku!" tuding Naruto kesal.

Cup! Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. Semburat warna merah terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto yang berwarna tan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan teme?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Sudah kubilangkan? Aku tidak membencimu. Malah sebaliknya. Aku menyukaimu, Salah! Bahkan, aku sangat mencintaimu." Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang Naruto. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau selalu mengejekku? K-kau selalu saja memanggilku dengan kata _'dobe'? _kau selalu saja membuatku kesal!" Naruto bertanya sambil mengeluarkan kristal bening melalui kedua sudut matanya.

Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto dan mengangkat wajah yang tertunduk itu agar menatap matanya. Mata _onyx _dan mata _sapphire _bertemu.

"_Dobe _adalah kata yang tepat untuk menyebut kebodohan dan kepolosanmu, Naruto." Sasuke masih menatap mata Naruto "kau begitu polos dan bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanku dan kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti makna cinta"

Hening sejenak, Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Dia begitu terpukau saat menatap mata _onyx _Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus menemanimu saat ini? sedangkan kau tahu, aku tidak menyukai tempat yang ramai. Kenapa juga aku mau memakan coklat buatanmu yang ditolak oleh Sakura? Padahal kau tahu, aku tidak menyukai coklat. Kenapa juga aku harus membiarkan pundakku basah oleh air matamu, saat Sakura jadian sama Gaara? Padahal aku sangat merasa risih saat ada orang yang memelukku. Kenapa juga aku harus ma-" ucapan Sasuke terhenti oleh Naruto.

"Karena kau mencintaiku." ucap Naruto kemudian memeluk tubuh Sasuke "aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke." Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? _Dobe… _ adalah panggilan sayang dariku untuk mu." Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah memanggilku dengan kata '_dobe', teme" _ Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dan tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja. Bodoh"

Twiccchhh! Kedutan muncul di dahi Naruto. Bodoh? Sasuke memanggilnya dengan kata 'Bodoh' yang benar saja!

"_Teme! _jangan memangilku BODOH! Aku tidah bodoh!" teriak Naruto kesal sedangkan Sasuke hanya tertawa melihat tingkah ukenya ini.

**OWARI**

**~Yuuchan no Haru999~**

**OMAKE:**

"MENYEBALKAN!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang bermata _sapphire_ dan berkulit tan ini. Sedangkan pemuda sebayanya hanya menampakkan senyum licik penuh kemenangan.

"Kau kalah, _dobe." _ucap pemuda berambut _raven _itu.

"Arrggkkk! Kenapa aku selalu kalah _teme! _atau jangan–jangan kau bertindak curang! Ayo ngaku! Kau curangkan _teme!_" seru pemuda pirang itu frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Yeah! Sudah lima kali pemuda bermata _sapphire _ ini kalah bertanding catur. Dan setiap kekalahan dia harus menerima hukuman dari pemuda bermata _onyx _ini.

"Sesuai perjanjian _dobe. _Kau harus menciumku sekarang, juga." ucap pemuda bermata _onyx _itu dengan santai.

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ingin sekali dia menolak hukuman itu tapi apa daya, dia sendiri yang mengajukan hukuman itu.

_**Flashback**_

"Kau kalah." Sasuke berseringai licik "sekarang, kau pakai gaun itu" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah gaun panjang selutut berwarna biru milik Deidara kakak perempuannya Naruto. Yeah! Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di apartemen Naruto dan Deidara.

Ckckckck! Naruto terpaksa memakai gaun itu karena memang sudah perjanjiannya. Siapapun yang kalah harus memakai gaun itu. Deidara sendiri tidak tahu menahu tentang perjanjian itu, karena dia sekarang sedang diner sama Itachi. Otomatis Deidara tidak tahu kalau gaun pemberian Itachi itu dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh kedua pemuda ini.

"Hmmpp…" Sasuke menutup mulutnya menahan tawa yang hampir meledak.

Naruto berdiri dengan gaun biru selutut ditambah beberapa pernak-pernik seperti kalung, gelang dan cincin. Uppss! Untung saja Sasuke tidak menemukan antingan panjang milik Deidara. Kalau sampai antingan itu ditemukan oleh Sasuke, habis sudah image Naruto sebagai laki-laki tulen.

"Kau kenapa _teme? _ada yang lucu, ha?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Malam ini kau tampak berbeda, _dobe. _Kau begitu… 'Cantik'" ledek Sasuke.

"Brengsek! Ayo bertanding lagi!" tantang Naruto sambil menyusun kembali bidak-bidak caturnya.

"Kau yakin _dobe? _ Kalau kau kalah lagi, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke jahil. Dia sengaja memancing emosi Naruto agar masuk perangkapnya.

"Aku bersedia menuruti kemauanmu selama satu hari penuh!" Naruto berujar dengan suara lantang.

"Kalau kau kalah, kau harus menciumku. Bagaimana? Deal?" seringai iblis muncul menghiasi wajah putih Sasuke karena sudah berhasil menjebak Naruto.

"OKE! Aku setuju! Tapi kalau kau kalah, _teme!_ Bersiaplah! Aku akan menyiksamu selama satu hari penuh!" seru Naruto kalap. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan permintaan Sasuke yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mengancam keperjakaannya.

_**Andflashback **_

Glek! Naruto menelan ludah, dengan sangat terpaksa dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Perlahan namun pasti, bibir Sasuke dan Naruto pun bertemu. Sebenarnya Naruto hanya ingin ciuman itu berlangsung dalam waktu lima detik saja atau bahkan hanya satu detik saja. Tapi apa daya, Sasuke mengunci mulut Naruto dan bahkan menggigit bibir bawah Naruto sehingga mulut Naruto terbuka dan lidah Sasuke berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto. Baru saja Sasuke ingin memulai permainan, bel apartemen Naruto berbunyi. Mau tidak mau Sasuke terpaksa melepaskan Naruto.

_'Ck! Sial!' _umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Sementara Naruto sujud syukur atas pertolongan _Kami-sama._

_ 'Terima kasih Kami-sama! Engakau bebaskan aku dari niat jahat si raven ini.' _Naruto bersyukur dalam hati.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu apartemen dan saat pintu upartemen di buka tampaklah sepasang kekasih sedang senyam-senum gaje kepada kedua pemuda ini.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" teriak Itachi dan Deidara bersaman. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto terbengong-bengong. Bingung.

"Wah! Sepertinya kalian melupakan tanggal berapa hari ini" Itachi masih menunjukkan senyum gajenya.

"Eh? Oh iya! Aku lupa!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap gaunku!" seru Deidara kesal sambil menjewer telinga Naruto.

"Eh- ano, Nee-chan… errr-"

"Cepat lepaskan gaun itu!" Deidara menyeret Naruto ke dalam kamar meninggalkan Uchiha bersaudara. Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Kau mengacaukan rencanaku _aniki_!"gumam Sasuke kesal.

"Oh yeah? Maaf." Itachi membungkuk kemudian berdiri tegap "aku sengaja" Itachi berseringai.

"Kau!" geram Sasuke kemudian menginjak kaki Itachi!

"AWWW! Apa yang kau lakukan _baka otouto!"_ Itachi mengelus-elus telapak kakinya yang habis diijak oleh Sasuke.

"Rasakan itu _aniki!_" Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

**THE AND**

**~Yuuchan no Haru999~**

**Happy New Year minna-san! ** Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yang lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya! Dan ^.^a Yuu minta doanya ya *bungkuk-bungkuk* semoga Yuu bisa menjawab soal-soal UAN n UMPTN.

Seperti biasa, Yuu minta review yach! Semua keritik dan saran Yuu terima dengan lapang dada ^_^ JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YACH! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
